Doppelganger
by k9border
Summary: Bella is dead!  For the sake of his family Edward must find a way to continue on.  A move to the east coast brings him face to face with his deamons.  How can he possible move on.  Bella was his one and only true love, or so he thought!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

This is my first FanFan so let me know what you think.

Thanks to all my sisters for proding me to get this out. If it wasn't for you they'd still be kicking around in my head.

Chapter 1 - Hallucinations!

Maury~

There are those damn eyes again.

What _**is**_ this guy's problem? Hasn't he ever seen a girl before? I swear, if I didn't want to stay out of the Dean's office I'd kick him in the nuts.

I have purposefully intentionally ignored him all week hoping he would get the hint that I'm not interested. I have "my plan" and I'm not going to fail so close to accomplishing it.

Pulling me from my thoughts, Matt's kick to my stool brings me back to class. I glare at him in my best _what the fuck_ stare. He just grins and gestures to the front of the class where Professor Grey is looking pointedly at me.

"Miss Sanford, your answer?"

"Um, c-could you r-repeat the question, please?" I stutter. Caught. Damn, now this guy is getting me in trouble with my professors.

"What are the six stages of Mitosis?" he repeats.

"Yes, sorry, um, interphase, prophase, metaphase, anaphase, telophase, and cytokinasis. At interphase, there is only one cell, but after cytokinasis there are two identical cells," I recite.

I give Matt a smug grin. The gods were smiling down on me when I got paired with Matt in microbiology; he is probably the best partner I have ever had. We are so in sync with our study habits and goals. I get the "two thumbs up" from him as Mr. Grey goes on with the breakdown of each phase.

I sneak a peek back over my shoulder and, sure enough, he is still staring at me, like he is seeing a ghost; he is so pale maybe he is, and I scare the crap out of him.

Okay, something is going to have to give with this guy; he is taking up entirely too much of my thought processes. If he doesn't stop staring at me, I'm going to kick him in the nuts just on principle.

I return my attention back to the front in time to see Mr. Grey posting our homework assignment for the next class. I look at Matt and shrug. Looks like a couple of intense nights of studying. I finish writing up my notes and pack up all my books as Matt starts asking me when I want to meet up to go over our next assignment.

"How does your afternoon look? We can start the mold cultures and start the observation log," he suggests.

I smirk. That's my Matt; always looking towards that next assignment. Just then, I feel a breeze ghost past me and see the blur of copper and green move out the classroom door.

Oh, thank God he is gone. Now I don't have to worry about being sent to the Dean's office for kicking him in the nuts. What _**is**_ his problem! He really needs to get a life and stop staring at me.

Edward ~

I'm going crazy. I know I am though it's impossible. Vampires can't go crazy. But I am… I see her every day.

Can I hallucinate? No, vampires can't hallucinate! Why is this happening to me? Each day I see her, my dead heart breaks into more and more pieces.

I thought moving back to the East Coast would help me get through this pain, but now I'm not sure I will ever get through it. I can understand seeing her presence back in Forks; everywhere I'd look, I would see her. It was inevitable. But, here in Pennsylvania, there is no connection to make. So I must be going crazy. I wonder if anything can be done for a crazy vampire.

I thought my hallucinations would wane as I settle into my new life, but as I walk around campus and attend classes, I just see her more and more. I'm insane and it's getting progressively worse. Not only am I seeing her everywhere, but she is talking to people around her. I must be losing my mind.

Now I know I have to tell Carlisle. What will he do with me? I can't be medicated. Will he send me away? Is there an institution for insane vampires? Why didn't Alice let me know this was going to happen? Surely she had seen me going crazy and hallucinating like this. Why didn't she say something?

I move as slowly as I possibly can so I won't draw too much attention to myself, but I have to get out of here. Her presence is tearing me apart, and the images of her accident are coming back to me in perfect vampire clarity.

I make it to the woods along the edge of campus and take off at vampire speed, my thoughts taking me back to that tragic day…the day my life ended.

_5 month(s) ago…_

_The vibrating of my phone wouldn't stop, but I was in full hunting mode, so I was not inclined to answer it at the moment. I had just picked up the scent of a mountain lion and was tracking him from the trees. I hadn't feed in almost a week. Bella and I were in the advanced stages of planning our wedding, and the details of planning even a modest wedding were staggering. Bella was at the reservation, so this was a good time for me to go for a quick hunt._

_I was just coming in the back door, from what was a very satisfying hunt, when the cacophony of thoughts hit me. Bella. Everyone was thinking of Bella. The images and thoughts were so scattered I was having trouble hearing anyone clearly, until I honed in on Carlisle as his thoughts cleared the rest away, I crumpled to the ground in agony at what I saw. BELLA! MY SWEET BELLA! GONE! NO, IT COULDN'T BE!_

_In an instant, my family was around me. Worry, fear, and sorrow) the emotions were so overwhelming. I was trying to run for the door when strong arms surrounded me and held me still. _

"_No, Edward," Emmett said, "you can't leave. It will crush Esme." _

_I saw Alice and Jazz slide out the door and I felt the lift of some of the emotional turmoil leaving._

"_Carlisle?" I whispered, "How, What?" I was at a loss for words. Was it true? Was she gone?_

"_Yes, Edward. She is gone. It was a car accident as she was coming home from the reservation. That's why Alice didn't see it."_

"_She died instantly, Edward. She didn't feel any pain," he soothed._

_I must have blacked out, because when I next became conscious of my surroundings, I was on my bed with my family in my room, whispering about arrangements and memorials. How was I going to continue when my purpose for living was gone?_

I let my legs carry me as I tried to clear my vampire memory of those dark days after I learned of her death. My family kept a constant vigil on me. I was never left alone for fear I would doing something drastic. They were right; given the opportunity, I would have. Then, one night, Carlisle came and asked, "What would Bella want you to do, son?"

He was right, of course. Bella would want me to continue on. She always saw the good in me. For Bella, I would try, but the reminders in Forks were too much for me. After talking with my family, we decided to move to the East Coast to help us move forward.

A fresh start in a new town was just what I needed, or so I thought, until I saw her again...and again.

I find myself beside a now familiar river, and I sit on a nearby log. I pull out my phone and dial Carlisle's number. The first ring doesn't even get a chance to finish when I hear his voice.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle, I'm going insane. Help me!"

Maury ~

The afternoon sun is warming against the beginning autumn wind. I need a break, and a walk in the woods is just what the doctor ordered. I always feel better after a good hike in the woods. It helps me clear my mind and concentrate.

The trail to the river is about 3 miles; a good walk before it gets too dark.

The breeze blowing through the trees helps my mind quiet as I settle into an easy pace that brings a hint of color to my cheeks. I love this time of year; the color of autumn, bright and cheerful against the somber winter skies.

The image of copper hair and golden eyes keeps coming back to my mind. Damn, now he is intruding on my hike. What is it with this guy? Why can't I keep him out of my mind? I mean, yeah, he is a good looking guy, well, great looking, if I'm going to be honest with myself, but now is not the time to start noticing boys. I mentally kick myself. Keep focused Sanford. You have a plan, stick to it.

I can hear the rush of the river as I near the end of the trail. As I make my way around the bend, I see him sitting on a log talking on a cell phone, his back to me. Yeah, he would bring a cell into the woods…wuss. Well, there goes my good mood. Why does he have to intrude in my life like this?

I see him stiffen and stop talking. I'm about to tell him off when he glances around at me and our eyes lock. The depth of pain I see just about brings me to my knees. I know this look. I see it so many mornings as I stare at myself in the mirror; it is the pain of great loss.

I want to reach out and comfort him, but before I realize what's happening, he's disappeared into the woods. What the fuck? Where did he go? Geez! Now I'm hallucinating again. I thought I was done with this shit. The doctor said I was good. She said I was cured. Fuck!

PTSD, Post Tramatic Stress Disorder, that's what it's classified as. I just call it "this fucked up shit." I was told I was the lucky one, that there must be a purpose if I survived. I just called it plain bad luck. Surviving wasn't lucky. It was shit. Every day by myself. That's not lucky, it's shitty. The nightmares were the worst. I'd wake myself up screaming, my body covered in sweat. But I was the lucky one. Bullshit.

The "accident" had taken my family and left me alone. The case workers/foster homes were there to help me get through, but no one truly understood how alone I was. My parents were everything to me. I started acting out with aggressive tendencies and my case worker thought I should see someone to help me through my "episodes". It wasn't until I was seeing my third doctor, that the suggestion of sports came up. I was enrolled in every sport imaginable until I found high school cross country. It was my way out. I would run the miles, just letting my mind sync into the pounding of my steps as the miles melted away. I loved the feel of the wind on my face as the sweat poured out. My mind would clear and I wasn't angry anymore. That's how I ended up in Pennsylvania. A scholarship, not that I needed the money. My parents made sure I was provided for, but it was nice to know that my efforts were rewarded.

I want to help others who've been through the same thing. I want them to know I understand what they're going through. I've been there…my master plan.

Edward ~

That scent. That sweet, heavenly scent. Now I know for sure I'm insane. That scent died with Bella, and now it's all around me, like a warm blanket. How I've missed that scent. It used to bring the monster in me out, but then it was like home. A haven where the monster didn't exist.

The rustle of leaves and the snapping of twigs brings me out of my reverie. I'm not alone. I freeze. Slowly, I turn my head and there she stands. My Bella. My hallucination. Those brown eyes; how I've missed drowning in them. The hole that was my heart widens as I am reminded I will never hold her again. The pain is unbearable.

At vampire speed, I run into the woods, run from the pain, the memory, that scent. Then I remember I had been talking to Carlisle. The phone is still in my hand. I stop.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward, son. What happened? You just stopped talking mid-sentence?" he asks.

"I was hallucinating again, but this time her scent came with it. Carlisle, it was so real. What am I going to do?"

"Come home, Edward, so we can discuss exactly what's been happening. I'll be waiting in my office for you."

As I enter our house, I can tell everyone left so Carlisle and I could talk. I head straight to his office on the second floor. His door is open as I approach.

"Come, sit down, Edward. Tell me everything you've seen."

"The first time I saw her was in biology class, just like back in Forks. But this time she was sitting with someone else. Carlisle, she walked in, set her backpack down, all smiles, talking and laughing with some guy named Matt. They were talking back and forth. I thought for sure I was dreaming, but since we don't sleep, I figured I was hallucinating again."

"That doesn't sound like a hallucination. That sounds more like someone who looks similar to Bella. Are you sure this girl doesn't just look a bit like Bella? You are still getting over losing her. Maybe you are wanting to see her in this girl's similarity."

"She is Bella. Everything about her is Bella. Right down to that same sweet scent. It can't be Bella, because we both know she's gone, so the only logical explanation is I'm hallucinating."

"Well, Edward, they say everyone has a twin somewhere in the world. Maybe she is Bella's twin. A doppelganger of sorts. There must be some things that are different."

"There has to be an explanation. Even her scent is the same. A doppelganger wouldn't have the same scent, would they?"

"Anything is possible. In my many years, I have seen some truly amazing things. Let me do some research and see what I can find out. In the mean time, I don't think you are going crazy, but I do think you should try talking to this person to let yourself begin to see that this is a real person and not a hallucination."

As we get up to move downstairs, I hear the stirrings of my family returning from their hunt. Jasper and Emmett are arguing over a bet made and, of course, Rose is trying to ignore both of them, upset that she ruined her newest blouse. I (an hear Esme's worried thoughts. She's afraid I'm going to run off to the Volturi again. The one voice I don't hear is Alice's.

"Jasper, where is Alice?" I call.

"She's upset, man. She can't see you in the future anywhere, with anyone, and is worried you're going to pull another vanishing act," he replies.

I sigh, "I know. I'm trying hard not to take off, but I have to fight it everyday, Jazz.'

"She is so worried that she can't see you. What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I don't have any concrete plans. Maybe that's why she isn't seeing me in the future, because I don't have any plans or I haven't made any decisions. It's just so difficult. Can you imagine living your life without Alice?"

"It's hard enough to be separated from her for a few days, man. I can't imagine what you are going through. Just know that your family is here for you, and don't make any rash decisions," he says.

I nod as I wander into the kitchen where Esme is sitting at the counter, reading through some of her magazines. I can hear the sadness in her thoughts as she turns a bright smile to me. She's always trying to keep the family together. For her, I have to keep myself together. For her and the family, I must find a way to make it through this. I have to remember I'm not the only one who lost a loved one. We all did. Bella was part of the family.

Maury ~

The sweat flows freely now as my pace keeps time to Pink and I belt out her newest song:

_Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?_

I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

_Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (it's so fuckin on right now)_

The sun is just coming up over the mountains and warming up the day. This is my favorite part of the day. It lets me shed my deamons from the night and focus on my assignments for the day… Ugh, Biology today, which means I'll see _him_ again. I made up my mind to confront him today and find out what the fuck his deal is and why he keeps staring at me. Hopefully, by confronting him, I will stop thinking about him and hopefully put an end to the hallucinations. Although I only had that one by the river, so maybe it was just a small slip up. I haven't said anything to Dr. Pierce, yet. I want to wait and see if it happens again.

I turn the corner into my development and head to my house, slowing as I approach my driveway. I love my little house, tucked back in the corner of this development. It gives me access to the mountains for my runs, and it's close to campus so I don't have to fight traffic.

Stopping to pick up the morning paper, I stretch my legs and back as I start to cool down, loving the feeling of my muscles after a good run. I walk around the side, opening the gate to the back yard, and duck in the side door to the garage, smiling as I walk by my car. A red 2011 Peugeot rcz sport coupe. My reflection staring back at me as I pass by. I run up the stairs, shower, and eat breakfast in record time. Before I know it, I'm on my way to school.

I'm going to resolve this guy's issues one way or the other. I just hope I don't end up in the Dean's office again. I put my foot down on the gas pedal and feel my car surge forward as I whip through traffic.

Campus is fairly quiet as I pull up and park in my usual spot. I usually get to school early so I can get some study time in with Matt, but today I have a different agenda. First, stop by the Admissions Office. I need this guy's class schedule so I can find him.

I luck out when Jenny comes to the counter, she's one of my running partners. I explain what I'm looking for. It only takes her a few minutes to get his class schedule.

_Edward Cullen..._

Hmm...so that's his name. Well, Cullen, it's time to face the music.

He has English this morning, so I head over to the Language Arts building to wait for his class to end. I have about an hour, so I pull out my psych book to finish reading for my term paper due next week.

I'm really not concentrating on my reading. I'm trying to work on my plan of attack, so to speak. Whatever his problem is, he needs to quit staring at me. The shuffling of feet brings me back to the present and I start scanning the faces coming out of the building. He's one of the last people to leave, which gives me the perfect opportunity to confront him. He's looking at some paper in his hand when I stop in front of him.

"What is your problem, Cullen?" I demand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

OK I know it's been awhile and I'm sure you thought I have abandoned this story but truly it is all in my head to the end I'm just not a fast writer. I promise I will try hard to stay on a more regular schedule, provided RL doesn't suck me back in…

Ok, so we are on to the second chapter. I hope it lives up to all of your expectations. To my Beta, Red, thanks for all your patience in teaching me how to write, since I obviously didn't learn it in school. To all my sisters, you know who you are, thanks for sticking by me. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Meetings

**Edward ~**

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_ "Hellooooo, anyone home? Cullen, you in there?" she says.

I just continue to stare blankly into those dark brown eyes, drowning in their depth. A hand waves back and forth in front of my eyes making me blink. I can see her mouth moving but I'm not hearing any words; my angel is standing in front of me, talking to me. I must have finally succumbed to my insanity.

A shove to my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. "CULLEN! I'm talking to you! The least you could do is answer."

"I beg your pardon?" I blink several times trying to concentrate on her words.

"Beg all you want, Cullen, I want an answer," she snaps.

"Answer? Um th-there w-was a question?" I stutter, trying to remember the question.

"Yeah, there was a question. What is the deal with you staring at me?" She stands there tapping her foot, arms crossed under her breasts.

"Staring? Oh, um, yeah, sorry about that. I didn't realize you noticed." Running my hand through my hair. "You look very much like someone I knew. When I first saw you I thought I was dreaming. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I can see a shift in her eyes as her body relaxes. "Yeah, well wake up and stop staring at me. Obviously I'm not her, I'm me." With that she turns and walks off.

"Wait!" I call, easily catching up.

"Now what, Cullen?" She picks up her pace, trying to loose me in the crowds heading to class.

"Can I get your name? You at least know my last name." I dodge around a few co-eds tossing a football back and forth.

I can tell she's trying to come up with a good excuse not to tell me. With an exasperated sigh, I hear her mumble, "Maury".

"Mary?" I question, knowing it isn't right but wanting to continue talking to her.

"Maury." I hear her say again, a bit louder but still soft enough where she would think I didn't hear it.

"Laurie?" I question again, smirking as I see her building up to explode on me.

"MAURY! Maury, Maury, Maury." she whips around on me, tapping my chest with each word. "Got it now? Geez, maybe you should turn up your hearing aide."

"Maury. Yes, I think I've got it. It's a very pretty name." I smile as I see her shift uncomfortably with the compliment. "It's an unusual name; is it a family name?" I'm trying to keep this conversation going so I can learn more about her. She certainly isn't my beloved Bella, but I'm curious as to why she looks and smells so much like her.

"Good! Yes and no," she snaps as she stalks off to the biology lab.

I have another class to get to, I can't follow her and continue our conversation. So, I do the next best thing - I call Carlisle.

He answers immediately, "Hello."

In one breath I rush through my encounter with Maury. "I took your advice. I spoke to her. She is definitely _**not**_ Bella, and I'm truly not crazy."

I hear him chuckle, "Well that's good to know. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with a crazy vampire."

Laughing, I reply, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyhow, I just wanted you to know I'm alright, better than alright actually. She is so…_intriguing. _I want to know more about her."

I hear the shuffling of papers as he replies, "Do you think that's a good idea, Edward? After all, you're just getting over loosing Bella. You thought you were hallucinating. Maybe you should just concentrate on school right now. You're doing so well."

I took my seat in class and waited for the rest of the students to arrive.

"I understand your concern, Carlisle, I do, but this is different. She wants nothing to do with me. I've never encountered that kind of mindset before. You know how it is." Thoughts of her sexual slant start to wind through my mind. "Maybe she is gay"

"Maury? That's her name? Do you have her last name?" he asks. "It might help in my search to find out why her and Bella look so much alike.'

Opening up my copy of _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies,_by Seth Grahame-Smith Sanford, I start reading. Why would anyone want to re-write a classic, with zombies?

"Well, just be careful. You know how Esme worries about you. Please, just think about your family before you make any decisions. Okay?" I hear another voice requesting his attendance in the ER department.

I hear them before I see my classmates start to shuffle into class. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'll talk to you later. Class is about to start."

As I hang up the phone, I feel it vibrate with a text message. I look down and(,) sure enough, it's Alice.

_Edward, what's going on? My visions are all of you and Bella. What are you doing?_

I text her back.

_ I didn't do anything. Are you sure they're of Bella and I?_

My phone vibrates again.

_ Of course it's you and Bella__. __ I know what I'm seeing._

I grin as I text her.

_ I'll explain everything at the family meeting. See you after class._

I guess it's time to let the family in on my 'bout of insanity'. I hadn't spent much time with them since I started hallucinating, or so I thought at the time. I guess I will have to come clean now and let them know what's going on.

Maury ~

Geez, was he trying to piss me off? If I didn't know him better, I would think he was deliberately baiting me. But, since I don't know him, I figure he's being a normal boy-jerk.

What was the deal with following me to the Bio lab and making conversation? All I wanted was for him to stop staring at me, and I couldn't get him to stop talking to me. Well, that plan backfired. Let's hope it doesn't happen again.

As I run into the lab, 20 minutes late, I see Matt is already setting up our assignment.

"Sorry I'm late, won't happen again," I breathe.

"No worries, I'll let you slide this time around, but don't let it happen again." He winks at me. I just roll my eyes at him.

I start looking over the dishes he has set out. "So, what have we got going on here?"

Waving his hands in a flourish over the dishes, he explains, "We have our 5 samples of bacteria we are going to study, grow, and write our paper on."

He is the brains of our operation. I'm just along for the ride, trying to finish out the required class without failing.

"Cool, what do you want me to do?" I ask, getting my hand slapped as I pick up some bottle trying to read the label.

"I want you to write what I tell you to. You know you are more of a _hindrance_ when you try to _help._" He air quotes on the word help.

I take up residence on a nearby stool and pull out a notebook and pen. "Okay, Einstein, shoot."

After an hour of being totally lost in all the science gobbledygook that Matt has been spilling forth, I finally put my pen down and stretch my cramped hands. "So, now do you want to repeat that to me at a level I can understand?"

He is bent over the microscope turning the dials to get a clear view. "Basically, we are finding the best way to grow bacteria."

"Oh, cool, sounds pretty simple. And, we are doing this, why?" I pick up a dish and give it a sniff.

He takes the dish from me putting it back in its place. "Hey, who was that guy I saw you walking with?"

I stick my tongue at him, then look away. "Guy? No guy."

"Maury, I saw you walking here. You were with that new guy, the one that keeps staring at you in Biology class." He arches his eyebrow, just begging me to deny it.

I start packing up my notebooks and supplies, sarcasm oozing. "I wasn't walking _with_ him, he was following me. Big difference."

Matt just stares at me like he knows there's more to it, waiting patiently for me to continue; which, of course, I do.

"I confronted him this morning and told him to stop staring at me," I add. "Apparently I look like someone he knew."

He finishes labeling our samples so we can track them. "Oh, wow, that's got to suck, another Maury in the world. Heaven help us mere mortals." He winks.

I flip him the bird, "Yeah, heaven help you all right. Where you going for the holidays?" I ask, hoping he takes the bait and switches topics.

Matt is fond of traveling. So, whenever he gets the chance, he takes off for places far and wide.

"Not sure yet, what about you, any plans?" His eyes suggest that he wants to ask more, but he is smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm going to hang around here. There are some projects on my car I want to finish up," I answer, not wanting to see the censure I know I'm going to see in his eyes.

He stops packing, looking me straight in the eye. "You and that car, Maury, it's going to be the death of you."

I jump off my stool, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "Naw, been there, done that. Okay, so tomorrow, same time, same place?"

Shaking his head, he continues putting our supplies away. "No, I have a teacher conference, how about lunch time?"

I rack my brain trying to remember if I have anything going on. "Um, can I check my calendar and get back to you?" I have tried to keep our study time strictly that, study time. I don't want him to get any ideas. The last two years he has doggedly tried to extend our study time into lunches or dinners. I have discouraged every advancement he has tried, but he just isn't getting the message.

Frowning, he shrugs, "Sure, sure, just let me know."

Edward ~

As I enter the house I hear everyone gathered in the family room. Rose and Emmett are on the loveseat, quietly arguing about a bet Emmett wants to make with me. Rose thinks it's adolescent behavior, but Emmett just wants to have fun. I just shake my head and smile. Emmett is always trying to figure out a way to get ahead of me.

Jasper and Alice are on the couch. I can feel the confusion Jasper is getting from Alice. She is so certain her images are from the past and can't understand what has gone wrong. She starts to think of ways that would make it possible for me to still be with Bella. I snicker. Alice looks at me.

_Time-travel? Really, Alice?_ I shake my head ever so slightly, back and forth, so she knows that's not the answer. Her frustration level goes up another notch.

Esme and Carlisle are seated in the chairs just opposite the fire place. Esme is sure I've called this meeting to let them know I'm leaving. I smile to reassure her I'm not going anywhere.

I move to sit in the last chair in the room, next to the wall of books. This would have been Bella's favorite spot. I try to pull myself from the sadness that comes over me as I think of her. "Well there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out. For the last week I thought I was going crazy and hallucinating, seeing Bella's ghost. I didn't say anything at first, because I was sure it would decrease over time. Only it's gotten worse. I talked with Carlisle last night, and, now, well, I know it's not a ghost but a young lady that looks a lot like Bella. Her name is Maury."

"Maury?" Alice spits out. "Who the hell is Maury and why does she look like Bella?"

The voices in my head are a cacophony of questions. I try to focus, but it is too much. I hold up my hands. "Please, please, if you give me just a minute I will try to answer all of your questions."

"First, we," I gesture to Carlisle, "are not sure why she looks so much like Bella, but they say everyone has a twin somewhere in the world. Who knew it would be here?" I shrug as I try to filter through all the questions coming at me.

"Okay, this is what I know: her name is Maury Sanford, she's a psychology major, and, as far as I know(,) she lives alone. I can't read her mind any more than I could Bella's, so these are just bits and pieces I picked up from people around her."

"_What do you mean you can't read her mind_?" Rose's thoughts come through the loudest, "_I thought Bella was the only one you couldn't read."_

"Well, apparently there is more than one person in the world that is immune to my 'mind-reading', Rose." I reply out loud so everyone knows what's being said.

The tension in the room disperses as the air of curiosity prevails.

Jasper's tactical mind is always looking for the edge. "Okay, so we've established that this Maury person looks like Bella. Is there anything else we need to know about her? I mean, does she 'know' about us?"

"No, she doesn't." My mind drifts back to our stilted conversation.

"So, then why all the drama?" Jasper's irritation clearly starts to move through the room.

I look pointedly at Alice. "It's her visions. She thought she was seeing me in the past with Bella. What she is really seeing is me in the future with Maury. I want to spend more time with her, get to know more about her. Why she looks so much like Bella. Why I can't read her mind."

I hear Rose the loudest, "_Geez, not another fucking human_!"

Emmett's thoughts aren't too far from Rose's for once. "_Dude what's with you and these humans?"_

Esme is just happy I'm not leaving. Human or not, it was hard for her to see me move through each day just existing.

Carlisle takes this moment to make a comment, "However Edward interacts with this girl is not our concern. What is our concern is making sure she doesn't find out what we are."

"Exactly, Carlisle," I pipe in, "I'm not saying I'm going to start dating her. I just want to know why she looks and smells so much like Bella.

Alice has been deceptively quiet through this discussion. I turn to her to see what she thinks. She shakes her head. "_No, Edward, this is not a good idea. I see that you've made the decision and I can't stop you, but think long and hard before you get involved in this girl's life. I don't see anything good coming from it." _I get a blur of images from Alice. Most are just Maury and I in daily interactions, but then I see a blur of tangled iron and red eyes. The image is so quick I'm not sure exactly what I saw. I look at Alice she just shrugs her shoulders. "_I don't know either. I can't hone in on it. I just get bits and flashes myself, and I'm not sure what is memory and what is future. No one has made any decisions."_

I can see that most of my family is not happy about this pursuit of mine, but I have to know why. Why is she so much like Bella? Why does she smell like her? What is it about her that is calling to me? Besides the obvious similarities, there has to be something else, something more.

Maury ~

The sound of the engine's roar sends a chill down my spine. I stomp on the accelerator and my baby surges forward. The feeling of power I get when I'm driving never ceases to amaze me. It's the one thing I have complete control of. Today seems like an ideal day to take the road through the mountain. I downshift as I come to the turnoff that will take me winding through the Alleghany Mountains. It always makes me smile like a giddy school girl as I whip through the twists and turns of this mountain road. There is nothing like the feel of my baby responding to the slightest touch. The newest modifications to the distributor has the horsepower just oozing. I love it!

My mind clears as I drive around the mountain. I know this road so well I can almost drive it blindfolded. I'm just about to reach the hairpin turn at the base of the ravine when a stag darts out from the tree line. I slam on my breaks, wrenching the steering wheel to the right. I can see the deer just grazing over my hood as I spin toward the river. Fuck! Not the river! I pull up the emergency brake as I punch down on the accelerator, trying to continue the spin, I slam the transmission into reverse. I'm just about through the spin, only a few more feet to go. I shift back up to first gear, stepping on the accelerator as I release the emergency break and straighten out the wheel. I lift my foot off the accelerator as I come to a stop. I'm on the wrong side of the road facing against traffic but, thankfully, I didn't get a tire wet. I move my car back over to the correct side of the road and pull onto the shoulder. My head drops to the steering wheel as I take deep breaths, trying not to let the "giggles" take over.

Shakily, I get out and start to survey my baby to make sure there is no real damage to her.

I whip around at the sound of a voice and look up to see the all to familiar face of Edward Cullen.

"Maury, you ok?"

My already fast heartbeat picks up pace. "What the fuck, Cullen? What are you doing here?" Where the hell did he come from? My startled brain fails to think clearly.

He moves slowly toward me. "I heard the squeal of tires."

My brain is still not putting the pieces together. "You heard the tires squealing? Where were you that you heard the tires squealing?"

"Ummm, yeah, I was sitting by the river." I follow his hand as it raises to point to the log on the other side of the river.

I think the shock of the almost accident is setting in, because I'm having difficulty thinking clearly. "Oh, I didn't realize the trailhead came this close to the road." I thought I knew these woods pretty well. I didn't know the trail came this far in.

I see the ghost of a smile pass over his face as he looks closely at me. "You haven't answered my question. Are you ok?"

"Sure, sure, I'm fine." I wave off his concern as I'm brought back to reality. My baby! I start to scrutinize her for any damage. I see a couple of scratches along the hood where the deer's hooves grazed it, but nothing major.

From the corner of my eye I see him following behind me, almost hovering. "Is your car ok?"

I smirk as I try to picture those perfectly manicured nails dirty with car oil and grease. "I was just going over her when you startled me. Do you work on cars much?"

The slightest grin plays across his lips, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you and no, not really. Rose is the mechanic in our family."

He continues to follow me around my car as I go on my visual inventory of damage. "Rose? Who's that?" The image of another female working on his car suddenly hits me and I feel this strange emotion, the taste of bile suddenly making my mouth sour. I swallow to get rid of the taste and mentally kick myself. Now is not the time to start getting interested in boys.

I glance quickly his way. He is watching me intently, like he's waiting for me to break down or start acting all girly over a minor spin.

"Rose is my sister. You should meet her some time. Are you sure we don't need to call a tow truck?"

I ignore his question, and my mind relaxes as I process the fact that Rose is his sister. For some reason, which I don't understand at the moment, this knowledge comforts me. I don't like the idea of someone else working on his car, which is even more shocking to my inner self. I continue to work my way around my baby looking for anything that might be wrong with it.

Glancing every so often in his direction, I see he continues to follow me.

"I have four total," he says. I give him my best "what the fuck" look. "Two brothers and two sisters," he continues. "We are all adopted. Rose and Jasper are twins. I'm the oldest and then there's Emmett and Alice. Alice is the youngest."

Wow, isn't he being Mr. Chatty Cathy tonight.

Ready to put some distance between myself and this guy, I turn and bump into him. Damn he's buff. I see his hand come up to steady me, but I step back out of reach.

"Well, sounds like you have a nice family. I don't see anything terribly wrong, just a few scratches here and there. Probably going to have to replace the hood. Hope you have a good night." I can't seem to stop the diarrhea of the mouth that just spills forward. I go to open the driver's door and he is there opening it before I can put a hand out. I give him a hesitant smile as I take my place behind the wheel.

I can see him reaching inside his jacket, and he brings out his cell phone. "Are you sure it's safe to drive? I can call a tow truck for you?"

I grimace at the thought of someone else handling my baby. "What, let some barbarian 'man handle' my baby? I don't think so, besides there really isn't anything mechanically wrong with her, just some cosmetic work."

I smell the sweet sent of honeysuckle as he sighs with resignation. "Will you call me when you get home so I know you're safe?"

I can see his lips moving and talking but my brain is not registering the words. The words "home" and "safe" finally penetrate. "Huh? What? Home? Safe?" I shake my head trying to clear it. "Why do you need to know if I'm home safe?"

His grin gets broader, "I feel somewhat responsible for your accident. I think I'm the one that startled the deer. Please, just for my peace of mind, will you call me?" He slips a piece of paper into my hand.

I absently toss it on the passenger seat. "Well, if I remember," trying not to make any concrete promises, "I'll see you around Cullen. Don't stay out here too late, there are some pretty wild animals here. You don't want to be caught after dark." Again I have no brakes for the words tumbling out of my mouth.

I see him smirk as I drive away. I can feel my alignment is slightly off and my passenger front wheel feels squishy. Well, at least I'll have something to work on tonight, because I know I'm not going to be getting much sleep.

I get about 100 yards down the road, just about to the turn, when I feel my engine hesitate, hiccup, and than an almighty lurch as everything stops. What the hell? I turn the key, nothing. I try again, silence. Well isn't this just my luck? I look into my review mirror to the see Cullen jogging up to my car, and he isn't alone.

**Jasper ~ **

Wow, when Edward said this girl looked a bit like Bella, he wasn't kidding. She is the spitting image of her. No wonder he thought he was seeing Bella's ghost. I have to hand it to her though, the way she handled that car almost put me to shame. She has some mad skills. As her car spun, I was afraid one of Alice's visions was about to play out in front of me.

We easily jog up to the stalled car, making sure we move at human speed. As we approach, that sweet smell of blood makes my scorched throat rage with thirst. I have worked too hard to overcome this part of my nature for me to fail now. To distract my mind from my thirst, I focus on reading the emotions I'm getting from this girl. The air is heavy with frustration and anger. Yeah, I can understand this.

Edward walks up to the driver's side window and I hang back, not wanting to overwhelm her. I can feel his excitement as he helps her out of the car. They are heading towards me and I feel my phone vibrate. It's a text from Alice.

_ Tow truck is on the way._

I can't help the smile that comes to me. That's my Alice, always one step ahead of us, most of the time.

I look up to see Edward and Maury standing in front of me. "Jasper, I'd like you to meet Maury. Maury, this is my brother, Jasper."

I incline my head, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maury." Wow, she really does look like Bella, right down to the scent. Focus, Hale! Now is not the time to loose control. I see Edward stiffen imperceptibly. "_Relax, Edward, I'm under control_"

Her sweet soft voice brings me back to the present, "Nice to meet you too, Jasper. Were you out hiking with Cul-, um, Edward?"

I broaden my smile as I remember the "hike" we were taking. "Yes, I had gone off to get some pictures, when Edward text me about your accident." I hold up my phone. "Alice has already called a tow truck for you"

I can feel her frustration double as I mention the tow truck.

"Um, th-thanks, do you know who she called?"

I look down at my cell as it vibrates again, reading the text Alice just sent. "Wadkins Garage." I feel her frustration go even higher and I hear her swear.

Her body stiffens as she grimaces, swearing softly, "Damn, damn, damn, damn.'

I smile as I regard her response to my answer. "Is that a problem? Do you want us to call a different garage?"

Her frown softens as she looks towards her car, "No, that's ok, no other garage will come out this far." I feel a sadness creep over me. Why would she be sad that her car is being towed? She really is a unique human_. "Edward, I think you need to go with her when her car gets towed. Something's bothering her." _As I glance at Edward, I feel him go instantly on alert.

I see a large rock close to the shoulder, so I move over to sit down. "Maury, how long have you lived here?" I see Edward cock an eyebrow as he looks at me. I ignore his agitation as I wait for her answer.

"Um, about three years. Listen, guys, you don't have to wait with me. I'm sure you have better things to do." She stares down the road, looking for the tow truck, her agitation rising with each passing minute.

I look at Edward as he moves to sit on the other side of the rock I'm on. "It's no problem, our Dad would tan our hides if he found out we left you here all by yourself." He replies.

She scowls at Edward, but I can feel some of her agitation wane. "Well, far be it from me to get you trouble with your Dad."

I feel her start to relax as she leans against her car, absently caressing it. I can hear the tow truck off in the distance. I figure we have maybe another 10 minutes or so before it gets here. "So where do you want your car towed to? Rose is a top-notch mechanic, I'm sure she can figure out what's wrong with it."

"I appreciate the offer, Jasper, but no one touches my baby," the irritation evident in her response.

"Just trying to be neighborly ma'am," snickering as I can see her trying to hold back her retort.

An awkward silence settles around us as we wait for the tow truck to arrive. I want to find out more about Maury but I know she will be challenging. How is it she is the exact copy of Bella? Just as I'm about to try another line of questioning, the tow truck comes roaring around the bend. I feel Maury's agitation explode at the sight of the truck. There is something about this truck that really has her on edge. I turn to Edward, "Hey bro, I'll see you at home. Make sure Maury gets home safe." At that I turn and lope off towards the trail head.

_**Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think. Reviews equal faster chapters, honestly. Till next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters/names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All else is mine. No copyright infringement is intended.**

There are no words good enough to express my thanks to everyone that has continued with me on this road that is my wacky world. As ever, Red, my beta, you're the bestest. To my sisters, I don't know what I'd do without you all. Thanks for all your support and love. ***hugs* **

So lets find out what is up with this tow truck and Maury's agitation, shall we?

oo 0 oo

**Histories**

**~ Maury **

It's just my luck, as usual, I have to break down with **him** still here. To top that off I can't figure out why my baby won't start back up. Usually I can find the problem in "two shakes of a lambs tail", but I can't figure it out this time. Oh, and what's with his brother and all his questions? He's just as bad as Cullen staring at me. What, did I grow a third eye in the middle of my forehead? Or is it because I didn't swoon at their very existence? Well, they're just going to have to get over themselves and find some other poor sap of a female to fawn over them.

As my usual luck continues to hold, I see James in the driver's seat of the tow truck. Fuck, now I'm going to have to deal with him as well. I had hoped that maybe his dad would be working the early shift. Setting my teeth, I wait for the barrage of questions and accusations that are about to come my way. I push away from my car as I see James swing around and begin to back up. Making a mental check I start toward the tow truck.

"James," I call out as he swings down from the truck.

"Well looky, looky the high and mighty Maury needs help from lowly ol' me."

I do my best to ignore his snide comments. "James let's just keep it pleasant, ok. I'm not looking for a fight. I just want to get my car home and figure out what's wrong with it."

He snorts and the look I get sends a chill running down my spine. "I didn't think you knew how to do pleasant, Sanford." His eyes bore into mine.

Fine, if that's the way he wants to play it, game on. "Oh for fucks sake, James, just get my car loaded up and get it home; I don't have time for your juvenile games."

With that I turn and walk to the back of my car only to be reminded we have a spectator looking curiously at the conversation that just ensued. Shit! I'm never going to get through this night without decking someone. I take a deep breath and the heady scent of jasmine and honeysuckle bombard me, wrapping me in its silky sweet bouquet. I look up and find a pair of topaz eyes scrutinizing me. It's like he is trying to help me calm down. I search my brain, trying to remember what I was doing, as I hear the machinery and chains rattle from the tow truck. Fuck, that's right my baby is hurt. I turn to see James scrambling around the front of my car looking for the best place to hook it up so the rollback can winch her up. I groan as frustration starts to build up in me. He better not damage my baby or there will be hell to pay. I pace quietly back and forth behind my car, working hard not to say anything more. I can see out of the corner of my eye Cullen is watching me closely.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to commit murder yet, Cullen," I spit as I hear James curse from under my car. I hear a snicker come from Cullen. "What's your problem, Cullen?"

"No problem here." He holds his hands up in surrender. "It just sounds like James is having a few issues under there. Want me to see if I can help?"

"Well you couldn't do any worse." I shrug. It's going to be bad enough repairing whatever damage James is doing under there. I'm sure Cullen can't do worse. I turn as he starts to move toward the front of the vehicle.

**~ Edward**

Whatever history there is between Maury and this James guy, it isn't good and it's making her very upset. I have to see what information I can pry out of this guy.

I make my way up to the front of the car to see a pair of legs sticking out as he is working to attach the winch hook to the undercarriage. I bend down and look underneath. "Anything I can do to help?"

A dull thud followed by a "Fuckin' A," emits from under the car.

Curling my lip in a small snicker, I try to keep my face straight and peek further under to see James rubbing a spot just above his eye. "Can I help you?"

"No, I got this. Just go keep the bitch from running me over, ok." I frown at his retort as an image of a car runs through his head.

"Well lucky for you it won't start(,) so the probability of her running you over is moot," I reply.

"Well, just keep her out of my way. Ok, dude?" He mumbles as he finally gets the hook into the undercarriage and starts to shimmy out from under the car.

His mind is a jumble of thoughts and visions so scrambled it's very hard to pick up a coherent thought. I think maybe if I direct his train of thought he might settle his mind. "So how do you know Maury?"

"Hmmmph, dude, that's a road you don't want to go down. Get out now while you can."

But images of their past start to slide by, and what I'm seeing is not pretty.

Fights. Lots and lots of fights - and not just vocal ones. She was a very physical person, and angry. _Damn crazy bitch, lucky I got out when I did. But damn she was one fiery chick_. His thoughts are going back to the checklist for getting the car on the rollback. Well one thing is clear, he isn't a multi-tasking thinker.

"So how long have you known her?"

"A little over two years. She has issues, man, deep disturbed issues. I wouldn't go back down that road if you paid me a million bucks." He continues to the front of the truck to tilt and lower the roll back so the winch can pull it up. I decide wait till we are driving to try to get more information out of him. In the mean time, I go to the driver's side and make sure the gearbox is in neutral and the emergency brake is off. Maury is still pacing back and forth at the back of the car, her body language clearly saying 'back off fucker'.

Well, this is certainly a whole different person than my Bella, who was quiet and self deprecating, always tripping and placating everyone around her. This woman is like the anti-Bella - very confident, assured, graceful, athletic, and boy what a mouth she has on her. No, this is a very different person from my Bella. But the draw on me is there just like with Bella, and that scent, that wonderful, beautiful scent. How can this be possible? There has to be an explanation.

**~ Maury**

_*Thwack*_

"_Fuckin' A!"_

The sounds coming from the front of my baby bring me up short from my pacing and worrying. I look toward the front and see Edward bent over looking underneath. _What the fuck is he doing in the enemy's camp?_ God, what is James telling him? Asshole is probably telling him all my crazy ass explosions. They weren't my fault. It was all those crazy meds they kept putting me on, but James didn't want to hear that. Well if that fucker thought he was going to use James to learn more about me, he had another thing coming. James can't remember which hand to scratch his balls with let alone what happened over six months ago. _*snicker*_ Why do I care what James tells Cullen? It's not like I care what he thinks, right?

_8 months earlier…_

_~ James_

_What a shitty ass week it had been, dad walking in on my deal and finding out that I was selling stolen parts. I'm just lucky he didn't turn my ass in and fire me. But damn, I really needed the extra cash __'__cuz his ass sure didn't pay me enough. I really wanted to do something nice for Maury, she's been really having a tough go of it. So I decided to surprise her at school and take her out to lunch. Much to my surprise, I found parking quickly, letting me get to her building before class let out. I was just on the other side of the quad when I spotted her sitting next to her building with that nerdy dude "what's his name". They had their heads bent over some book. I see her lean in and smile at something nerdy dude says, their heads almost touching. What the fuck? Is this guy __is__ trying to make a move on my girl? All at once I saw red. That whoring bitch is cheating on me! Me! James! What the fuck? She never smiles at anyone. Well, just you wait, bitch! Just you wait!_

_~ Maury_

_It had been a shitty ass day at school and the night wasn't looking to shape up any better. That dick of a teacher had trashed my paper saying it lacked depth and research. Asshole! To top everything off James was in a fucked up mood as well. His dad found out about his side business selling stolen parts. Oopsy! It's not like he stole the parts from his dad's shop. What-the fuck-ever. I just wanted this day to end. I was looking forward to tinkering with my baby__;__ she was feeling a little sluggish, maybe just needing an adjustment to the carburetor. _

_When I entered the house it was unusually quiet. I called out, "James?" but there was no answer. As I moved from the kitchen to the living room all I remember was feeling this immediate pain just below my eye as a fist punch connected with my cheek sending me hurling back into the kitchen. _

"_Fucking Whore! I saw you with him. Think you can cheat on me?" _

_My mind was reeling, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. Saw me with who? The next blow caught my lip just as I was about to ask what the hell he was talking about. The taste of metal hit my tongue and I realized __that__ my lip was bleeding. My body spun as he backhanded me and I sprawled over the counter. _

"_You're going to regret the day you cheated on me, bitch!" _

_I heard his words slurring. That asshole is drunk! I felt my book bag dangling at my elbow since I hadn't put it down, and I let it slip to my fingers. Winding my hand around the strap, I swung around with the book bag and aimed for his head. I saw him twist to avoid being hit with the bag, but he stumbled a bit and I caught him on the shoulder with enough momentum to send him down on all fours. I followed quickly with a solid kick to his nuts then turned and ran to my car, hearing him groaning from the kick. He scrambled to get up and came after me screaming, "I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" _

_I ran to my car and, just as I got in, saw James coming after me. I locked the door and fumbled to get the key in the ignition. He tried to open the door, banging at the window and screaming at me. I got the car started, shifted into reverse, and peeled out of the garage sending James spinning. I made it out of the driveway, shifting into drive as James came at me with a wrench. I slammed my foot on the gas just as James started to take a swing at my baby. As I jolted forward I felt my car slam into James. I saw him go down, but I didn't stop; I needed to get as far away from him as I possibly could…_

_Present day_

I feel something cold on my shoulder, breaking me out of my daydream. Spinning around I see Cullen. "What the fuck, Cullen?"

"I believe James is ready to go." He gestures toward the tow truck.

As I stalk toward the truck, I can see that my baby is all loaded and winched down. "Whatever. Just keep your cold ass hands to yourself."

"Is everything ok? You were deep in thought." He moves to open the truck door and gestures for me to get in. "Ladies first."

"Not happening, Cullen. Get your ass in." I glare at him knowing there's no way I'm going to sit next to James.

His golden eyes bore into mine like he's trying to figure something out. I stare back, arching an eyebrow, daring him to say something. Just as I'm about to flip out on him, he shrugs and hops into the truck. Following behind him I get in the truck and slam the door shut.

I stare straight ahead as I hear James mumble some crap and start the truck. I take several deep breaths to calm myself. I don't need Cullen seeing me freak out on James. The last thing I need is for Cullen to see James and me fight. I sneak a peek to my left and see Cullen trying to engage James in conversation. Good luck there, buddy. He is about as engaging as a rock. Thankfully, this is going to be a short trip. We are less than 20 minutes from my house.

**~ Edward**

I can tell Maury is holding on to her temper by a thread and decide not to push it any further. Maybe I can get some answers from James while we're driving back. His mind is truly a one track subject. He's concentrating hard on driving.

"So, James, you work for your father?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah? Been driving a truck for him since I was 14," he replies.

I can hear him concentrating on the RPM's so he can shift at the right moment.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your parents yet; I hope to get the chance soon. My sister is an excellent mechanic. I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about." I can just imagine my sister, Rosalie, engaging this guy in conversation. The thought makes me snicker to myself.

"Your sister is a mechanic. Um, right, sure." I hear the disbelief in his voice as the thoughts of a feminine Paul Bunyan runs through his mind.

"Yes, she's been known to tinker with our cars from time to time." I remember the time she rebuilt the engine in Emmett's Jeep as a present for their anniversary. He was so stoked at the new power he spent the next month four wheeling in Canada.

I peek a glance at Maury who is staring out the window, and I can hear her teeth grinding as she tries not to eavesdrop on my conversation with James. So, she's interested in what James may or may not say to me. Let's just see how far she'll let this go.

"So, James, have you met any of Maury's relatives?" I hear the quick intake of breath by Maury, but she stays stubbornly quiet.

"Huh, what? Relatives? You mean like her parents?"

"Yes. Did you ever meet her parents?" I question again.

"Naw, man, they were already dead when I met Maury." He downshifts as we near the intersection to the main road to town.

Maury is ridgidly still as this information comes forward. I'd known they were deceased, but I was just curious as to how she would react to the information being relayed to me.

"Well, that's too bad. I would have liked to have met them." I nod towards Maury as I reply to James. The truck cab is uncomfortably quiet. I sigh realizing James really doesn't have that much information about Maury, and his thoughts are on driving. I know if I try to engage Maury in conversation she's likely to try and kill me, so I keep my eyes forward hope for a speedy trip.

Time seems to slow down even more. Thankfully, James is just as eager to get his load to Maury's house as she is. I never realized how fast a tow truck could actually go. We make it in just over 20 minutes. I can hear pride as James begins to think about boasting to his buddies about the timing. He gets her car unloaded in record time and turns to me.

"You need a ride somewhere?"

"Thanks, but I've got it covered." I motion to my cell.

"It's your ass." I hear him mumble as he gets back into the truck and drives off.

I turn to Maury. "Can I help you get your car back into the garage?"

She shrugs, moving to the car and pressing the remote door opener.

I can see her pursing her lips like she wants to say something but won't.

"If you don't want my help just say so and I'll go." I gesture to the car.

A heavy sigh comes from her. "I don't like to ask for fucking help."

"Well you didn't ask. I offered, big difference." I start to push the car as she steers.

We get the car maneuvered into her garage.

"Well, thank you for the, um, interesting afternoon."

I turn to leave, but her words catch me off guard.

"If you want to fucking know something about me, Cullen, just ask me. I may tell you, I may not. You don't need to go all Columbo on my friends to find shit out."

I turn, narrowing my eyes at her. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"Yeah, well, I figure I owe you. You stayed and helped when you fucking didn't have to, and that counts for something, right?" She stares me down.

"This is not a game, Maury, you don't owe me. I just find you interesting, and I want to get you know you better."

She opens her eyes slightly, and I see her shoulders droop a bit. "I'm no one special."

"That depends on who you're talking to; I find you very special." I take a step forward. "Can you answer just one question for me?"

"Maybe." She steps back.

"Do you have any siblings?" I step forward again.

"Huh? Like brothers and sisters?" She steps back.

"Yes, like brothers or sisters." I step forward.

"Um, I don't know." She whispers as she steps back into the workbench. "I'm adopted."

oo 0 oo

Wow so there is a clue. Who is Maury? Where did she come from? Any guesses? Working on the next chapter hopefully it will much quicker. Thanks for sticking with me. And as always let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
